


Dream - Shadow

by Konekochan07



Series: My Vivid Dreams [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't know where you were or who either of you were, but you were together, which was important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream - Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Another Dream work. Hope you enjoy!

“What are you?”

“That’s not what you want to ask…”

You shook your head. “Who are you?”

“Whoever you want me to be.”

You weren’t sure how to take that. You had no idea even where you were, or how you got there. And the person/creature on the screen was the only thing that had caught your eye. You weren’t sure how you knew he was separated from you not by glass or distance, but by dimension and space, but you knew. He(?) was striking, from his long ginger locks to his pale skin. You weren’t sure if he seemed so pale naturally, or because of his clothes that seemed the color of midnight.

He noticed your contemplative expression. “Is something wrong?”

You weren’t sure if the voice was from some speaker or in your mind. “Do you know why I’m here?”

He smiled, and it was somewhat frightening, but also reassuring, in a way. “I could not tell you. I’m not sure where you are.”

You thought about that. He seemed lonely to you, which made you feel a kinship with him. Something about that thought resonated with you, causing something to happen, though you weren’t quite sure what. The only thing you did understand was that you could see him clearly through what you could only assume was a portal in front of you. You reached your hand through the portal and saw it on the screen with him. You couldn’t reach any farther though…

This began to frustrate you, making tears form at the corners of your eyes. This caught his attention, though he hadn’t seemed to notice your hand. “What is the matter?”

“I can’t reach…” You could see your hand in the screen, and could see his eyes widen as he noticed.

He looked from your hand to your face, but didn’t say a word. Instead, he took your hand in his.

Sparks flew, causing you to close your eyes. When you opened them again, he was standing beside you, still holding your hand. He bowed. “What do you wish of me?”

You weren’t sure how to answer the question, but the words left you without any thought. “Stay with me.”

He looked up into your eyes and smirked, causing your heart to flutter momentarily. “Of course, my lady.”

You weren’t sure why he called you that, but you smiled softly anyway. He did let go of your hand, but you could still tell he was close, no matter if you saw him or not.

  


The two of you walked down the strange hallway in silence. You were unsure what to say to him, and you weren’t sure if he was always as close as you hoped. You knew when he went far enough where you couldn’t sense him, and it made you anxious. You stopped, starting to shiver.

“Is something wrong, my lady?” He appeared beside you, making you sigh in relief.

“Where did you go? I couldn’t sense you anymore…”

“I was protecting you. They were coming to find you.” Your shivering continued until he embraced you. It was surprisingly warm considering the lack of body heat. “I am sorry for worrying you.”

“Thank you. What should I call you?”

“Whatever you wish, my lady.”

You thought about that a moment. You wanted to know his name, but didn’t want to pry. Something told you he would tell you if you did, but you didn’t want to push him away, either. You felt so lonely when you had found him. You didn’t want that to return by having him leave. “Shadow.”

“You wish to name me Shadow?” You nodded. “May I ask why?”

“You follow me, but I don’t always see you. You disappear into the darkness sometimes, but I can somewhat tell you’re there. You’re like a second Shadow…”

He nodded. “I see. Very well, my lady.”

“Why do you call me that?”

“You rescued me from these people. I will protect you and do the same.”


End file.
